Memories
by SquallGOFSC
Summary: Aprés Silent Hill 2, la ville maudite continue de faire des victimes


Memories

_Date, lieu et heure inconnus._

Je viens d'arriver par hasard dans un endroit qui m'est totalement inconnu et on ne peut pas dire que cela me réussisse, car je suis perdu. 

Dans la même journée, il a fallut que je me trompe de chemin et que ma voiture tombe en panne le tout dans un endroit non couvert par le réseau de mon téléphone portable. Du coup, je viens de faire au moins deux ou trois Km sur une route goudronnée impeccablement entretenue, mais totalement déserte, sur la foi d'un panneau de direction m'indiquant une ville, dont le nom est effacé. Heureusement qu'il n'y a aucune intersection, car entre le brouillard qui tombe doucement et le soleil qui n'en finit pas de se coucher, je me serais facilement perdu. D'habitude, je me repère sans trop de problémes, mais aujourd'hui, ma « boussole » interne semble en panne. Elle a bien choisi son jour celle-là !

D'habitude non plus, je n'écris pas ce qui m'arrive dans une espèce de « journal intime », mais bizarrement, lorsque j'ai trouvé ce cahier par terre, j'ai éprouvé une irrésistible envie de coucher sur le papier les événements du jour. Si je n'étais pas un homme, je dirais que c'est une lubie de femme enceinte… Ou de vieillard sénile. A la limite, ça me collerait mieux.

Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que j'écris ça ?

_Même jour, un peu plus tard._

Bon, au moins, j'ai finit par savoir ou je suis. 

J'ai trouvé une brochure/guide touristique à coté d'une poubelle, accompagné d'un plan sommaire des lieux. Peu après cette découverte, je me suis retrouvé face à une espèce de mur de tôle bloquant l'entrée du tunnel dans lequel s'engage la route. Du coup, j'ai dût bifurquer sur un chemin de terre qui longe un lac. 

Le chemin étant plutôt long, j'ai eut le temps de bouquiner, ce qui m'a permit d'apprendre que je suis à l'entrée d'une calme et paisible – enfin, d'après la brochure – station de vacance s'étirant entre les rives Nord et sud du lac que j'ai longé, le lac Toluca. Au sud, on trouve les quartiers Sud – logique -  de la ville et au nord, la station balnéaire proprement dite, ainsi que le centre historique du patelin. Ces deux parties sont reliées entre elles par une route qui longe la rive ouest du lac et au bord de laquelle on peut trouver un parc d'attraction, un hôtel d'excellente réputation – toujours d'après la brochure – ainsi que la société historique locale. Je me permets d'ajouter que le chemin que je viens de suivre peut faire une excellente promenade romantique. Enfin, si l'on oublie le fait qu'il débouche dans un cimetière, que l'on est obligé de traverser pour atteindre les habitations ! 

Le jour n'en finit pas de mourir et le brouillard a définitivement pris possession des lieux ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer le coté calme et désert de cet endroit : non seulement je n'ai pas encore rencontré âme qui vive, mais en plus il n'y a pas un seul bruit dans le coin, à l'exception de celui de mes pas. J'ai rarement vu une ville porter aussi bien son nom : Silent Hill

Silent Hill, Lindsey street, encore un peu plus tard 

C'est incroyable, mais le brouillard est encore plus dense en ville que sur les bords du lac ! Toujours pas le moindre bruit, mais j'ai aperçut une silhouette à quelques mètres de moi. J'essaye de rattraper cette personne pour qu'elle me renseigne.

Silent Hill, Lindsey street quelques mètres plus loin 

Du sang ! La rue est maculée de sang frais sur un à deux mètres ! Mais ou suis-je tombé ?

Silent Hill, Vachss road, heure indéterminée 

J'essaye de faire le point… Il FAUT que je fasse le point ! Je suis dans une sorte de petit tunnel ou je viens d'exterminer une créature vaguement humanoïde avec un tuyau rouillé. J'ai récupéré une vielle radio qui s'était mise à grésiller comme une folle à l'approche de cette… chose. Et maintenant elle recommence à grésiller, de plus en plus fort, comme si toute la petite famille du cadavre informe qui gît à mes pieds, venait pour s'inviter aux funérailles. Bref, tout va pour le mieux !

Quelque part dans Silent Hill 

J'avance. Je n'ai pas de but. J'avance. Perdu, sans arme, sauf le tuyau. Les monstres grouillent, la radio grésille, hurle.  Aucune trace de vie, a part un cadavre récent. Impossible de faire demi-tour, le chemin est scellé. Des murailles de fer, des crevasses immense. Un labyrinthe sans issue. Je tue les monstres. J'avance…

_Silent Hill…_

J'ai crut apercevoir… Impossible ! 

_Silent Hill, Katz Street._

Depuis tout à l'heure, je pourchasse une apparition des plus troublantes. Je focalise mon attention sur cette « chasse » et retrouve une part de mon calme. Je m'oriente et fait de mon mieux pour ne pas perdre mon « objectif ». Les monstres grouillent : des créatures humanoïdes, des espèces de « bouquets » de jambes aussi étranges que dangereux, des sortes de chiens écorchés vivant et d'immondes choses volantes… J'entend une porte qui claque. La rue est barrée, mais le bruit semble venir d'un immeuble, celui des« Appartements Wood Side » J'y vais.

Silent Hill, Rosewater Park 

Enfin au Park! 

De nouveaux monstres dans Wood Side. Un homme à moitié fou errant dans les couloirs de l'immeuble malgré les monstres. Et cette créature, impossible à tuer. Elle vas revenir, obligé. Deux points positifs : une arme à feu trouvée au milieu d'une pièce ensanglantée, mais sans cadavres. Et ce message : 

_A Rosewater Park. _

_Tendrement._

Cette écriture, SON écriture ! C'est le moment de voir si je suis fou…

Silent Hill, point de vue de Rosewater Park 

Fou… Je suis fou… a moins que l'heure de la résurrection des mort ait sonnée. Qui sait, tout est possible à Silent Hill. Beau slogan pour l'office du tourisme !

Lutter contre la folie. La contrôler… 

_ELLE EST VIVANTE ! VIVANTE ! JE L'AIS VUE ! _

(La suite du texte, maculée d'une substance noirâtre, est illisible sur deux pages)

Silent Hill, société historique, nuit 

Je suis un peu plus calme. A Rosewater, reprise de la poursuite. Course sur Nathan avenue, puis retour du monstre immortel. Une ombre immense, grouillante de griffes et d'ailes. Et cette voix, ces lamentations. La chose a finit par battre en retraite. Plus de balles dans mon pistolet, plus de réserves sur moi.

Des sirènes. des sirènes ont hurlée. Me suis évanouis

 J'ai perdu mon objectif, fouillé le coin, trouvé un prospectus avec SON écriture ! Un pub pour le parc d'attraction. Je doit rejoindre la rive nord. Il y a une embarcadère derrière la société historique. Je DOIT y aller.

Intérieur de la société 

J'ai fracturé la porte. Ici, plus monde réel, pas encore la mort. Point positif : munitions pour mon pistolet et un fusil de chasse. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus, accompagné par la radio qui hurle à la mort…

 SA VOIX ! JE VIENS D'ENTENDRE SA VOIX A LA RADIO !

Me parle. Je dois accélérer. Plus vite…

(la suite est une accumulations de signes sans aucune signification)__

Au milieu du lac Toluca 

Je viens de ramer comme un fou, jusqu'au milieu du lac. Ce surplus d'exercice physique m'a fait du bien et m'as permis de me calmer un peu. Je suis au milieu d'une étendue d'eau noyée dans le brouillard, avec une visibilité de 50 cm. Cet endroit est anormalement calme : il n'y a aucun bruit à part celui que je produis lorsque je rame, on n'entend même pas le vent. En temps normal, ce serait très inquiétant, mais après ce que j'ai vécut ces dernières heures, ça a presque un arrière-goût de paradis.

En dessous de la société historique, j'ai trouvé une ancienne prison des plus étrange, qui n'en finit pas de s'enfoncer de plus en plus profond dans le sol. J'ai de nouveau croisé l'homme à moitié fou de Wood Side –comment a t'il fait pour arriver là en un seul morceau? Mystère -. J'ais put parler un peu avec lui. Il dit s'appeler Sutherland, ou quelque chose comme ça, enfin pour ce que j'ai compris de ce qu'il m'a raconté. Il peut tenir des propos cohérents, puis dans la même seconde sombrer dans une sorte de crise de démence. Il parlait d'un « monstre nous dévorant lentement », puis il c'est enfuit en hurlant.

Nouvelle rencontre avec le monstre immortel. Horrible, a dévoré les cadavres d'autres monstres, m'a vu et attaqué. Ma survie : Le fusil de chasse. L'immortel finalement mort ! Dernier obstacle avant la sortie et l'embarcadère. 

J'ignore si elle est vivante ou non. Je DOIS le découvrir pour sortir d'ici ! Ou y rester.

Silent Hill, Nathan avenue ,derriere l'hôtel Lake View 

Fin de la traversée : Hôtel Lake View. Nom très original ! J'ai forcé deux portes avant de me retrouver sur l'avenue. Le Park est à quelques centaines de mètres.

_Silent Hill, Park d'attractions_

Sirènes hurlent encore. Pire qu'ailleurs. Conglomérat de grillages, de tôles, de rouille. Trous immenses. Obscurité. Vide. Nouvelles créatures, rapides, dangereuses. Ressemblent à des mômes de maternelle, armé de couteaux de boucher. Je tue. Je tue. Trouve cadavre femme flic. Je tue. Je tue toujours. Voix m'appelle. J'arrive…

(Suivent une série de symboles et d'écritures illisibles écrites avec du sang. Quelques mots lisibles : « Samael » « bourreau » « Mary » Maria » « culte » « Angie »)

Extrait du rapport de l'officier de police Alan Smithee

Le carnet joint à ce rapport a été trouvé sur le cadavre du conducteur de la Ford accidenté trouvée avant-hier sur la route de Silent Hill. 

L'analyse graphologique effectuée en comparant l'écriture dudit carnet à celle des divers papiers trouvés dans le véhicule et sur la victime prouve que tous ces écrits sont le fait de la même personne, probablement la victime. Hypothèse renforcée par l'analyse du sang qui a servit à écrire les derniers mots sur le carnet et qui indique qu'il est du même groupe sanguin que celui du décédé.

L'absence totale de papier d'identité de la victime, de plaque d'immatriculation et de papiers du véhicule complique l'identification du cadavre. Un avis de recherche à été lancé, et un relevé d'empreintes à été effectué et envoyé au fichier central, au cas ou. Pour l'instant, ces deux procédures restent sans résultat.

Le rapport du médecin légiste à conclut à une mort due aux suites du choc de l'accident accident dont l'origine ne fait guère de doute : La lecture du carnet susnommé permet d'avoir de sérieux doutes sur l'état de santé mentale de la victime juste avant l'accident, probablement provoqué par une perte de contrôle du véhicule lors d'une crise de démence.

Toutefois, un problème reste posé : Comment peut-on aller se fracasser sur un pylône électrique, au volant d'une voiture qui n'a pas une goutte d'essence dans le réservoir ? 

Notes de l'auteur.

Ma première fic dans le genre horreur. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

L'idée de cette fic m'est venue lors d'une partie de Silent Hill II (étonnant, non ?). Je ne pense pas que le principe soit très novateur (ça m'étonnerait que je sois le premier à penser au coup du journal), mais j'espère que je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti.

Dans cette fic, j'ai mélangé des lieux et des monstres tirés des deux épisodes de Silent Hill et j'ai ré-utilisé la trame de base de Silent Hill II (un veuf qui n'arrive pas à accepter la mort de sa femme) 

J'ai conscience du fait que ce texte est plutôt difficile à suivre tellement la narration est décousue, mais c'est encore le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous faire partager l'état d'esprit du personnage principal qui passe de moments de lucidité à des crises de démences de plus en plus prononcées. De plus, ce côté décousu retranscrit assez bien ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on joue à Silent Hill, ballotté sans arrêt entre monde réel et monde du cauchemar, sans trop savoir à la fin dans lequel on se trouve.

Pour ce qui est du rapport de police et de la façon dont fini mon « héros », je me suit inspiré d'une des fins du premier Silent Hill (la plus mauvaise en fait), ou l'on voit le héros mort au volant de sa voiture.

J'ai bien conscience que cette fic n'est pas la meilleure fic du net, mais si elle vous a distrait et a provoquée quelques frissons, cela me suffiras amplement.

Si vous avez des critiques, des remarques, des questions, mon E .Mail n'attend que vous : Squall82@voila.fr


End file.
